


when first we met

by sizhu



Series: in love with you suddenly [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, Dogs, First Meetings, Literature Classes are Suffering, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/pseuds/sizhu
Summary: The first time Phichit met Seung-gil was thanks to Yuuri. Sort of. Yuuri's refusal to actually take care of himself resulting in dragging him out of the apartment.So. Phichit's initiative, but mostly Yuuri's fault.Not that Phichit would ever really complain.





	when first we met

**Author's Note:**

> hi yeah im super late with these prompts but im still chuggin'. like. what. seven months late?
> 
> like. i really. don't care that its so late, i've been in a brain slump-slush-thing and have no idea how i finished the last couple things i posted. but i really like the prompts from like. what was it. october???? idgaf

They didn't have a dog. It had been difficult enough for Phichit to smuggle his hamsters into the college apartments—and it was a daily trial to keep his contraband babies hidden from the RA and anyone that might report them. Phichit felt kind of bad, actually—he was able to have his pets, but Yuuri—Yuuri couldn't have his dog with him. Phichit promised that they'd get a small apartment that _wasn’t_ affiliated with the university and allowed pets after the semester was over. Then Yuuri could bring his little ball of fluff to live with them and all would be right with the world.

Currently, though, Yuuri had taken over the entirety of the couch with his laptop and several open reference books and his notes surrounding him. The clutter spilled off the couch onto the floor and across their makeshift coffee table. Phichit had been watching him for the last thirty minutes or however long it’d taken him to clean his hamsters’ cage. It was becoming a headache to just _watch_ him.

“Alright, get up.” Phichit said, putting his hands on his hips. He narrowed his eyes at Yuuri’s homework, willing it to catch fire so that Yuuri could take a fucking _break_.

No such luck. Damn.

It would have been a great excuse, too. _Sorry I can’t turn my homework in. My roommate-slash-best-friend’s new found laser vision set my homework on fire._

Too bad.

“What? Why?”

“Because you haven’t taken a break in hours,” Phichit said. “So put your work down and get up. We’re going out.”

“Out _where_?” Yuuri frowned at his friend, shoulders drawing up in apprehension. “Why do we need to go _now_? Midterms start, like, _tomorrow_.”

“ _Exactly_.” Phichit clicked his tongue in exaggerated disapproval. “We’re going to that new cafe down at the Crossing. The pet friendly one. Maybe we’ll see a dog or two. Wouldn’t that be great?”

“…Are you bribing me out of the room with the potential of seeing dogs?” Yuuri asked, incredulous.

“Maybe.” Phichit shrugged. “Is it working?”

“Unfortunately.” Yuuri huffed. “Okay, fine. I could use the air, but if the place is packed, we’re not even gonna bother. And anything out there is better than whatever shit we have left in the kitchen.”

“Great!” Phichit grinned, pumping his fist. He grabbed Yuuri by the wrists and hauled him out of the apartment.

* * *

Ten minutes down the street and the Crossing finally came into view. The new cafe was surprisingly _not_ packed. Tension bled so quickly out of Yuuri’s frame it almost looked like he’d been a puppet who suddenly had his strings cut and he was free. Yuuri sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. Phichit barely heard his quiet exhalation of _Thank God_.

Good. Phichit had worried that Yuuri would be too stressed by the environment to enjoy the possibility of puppies. One of which caught Yuuri’s attention almost immediately. A large husky dozed in the sun by an outdoor table. The table’s umbrella shielded the dog’s head, but the rest of it was sunbathing.

“ _Phichit_.” Yuuri hissed, tugging on his friend’s shirt. Phichit barely heard him. “Look at her. She’s beautiful!”

Phichit didn’t consider himself a dog person. Not really. He wasn’t even a cat person. He was very much a pocket pet person—oh, say _that_ five times fast. Anyway. The point is. He liked small pets. Hamsters in particular. They didn’t take up too much space and didn’t need to be let out twenty times a day.

Even if his best friend _did_ have the cutest tiny dog ever. And boy was that dog _tiny_. Yuuri’s Vicchan was seriously small—likely the runt of the litter, on top of being a toy breed. But Vicchan, as stupid cute and small as he was, was not a hamster. He wasn’t a hamster and needed to go on twenty walks a day because he had a tiny dog bladder. Anyway—what was the point, again? Where was Phichit going with that line of thought?

Oh, right. Yuuri was gushing over a husky half under a table umbrella. She _was_ a beautiful dog. She really was. But she wasn’t the one holding his attention, no. The one that had Phichit's attention was the dog's owner, a very fine specimen of a man indeed. But Yuuri was expecting a response from him. Shit. His brain had never needed to reboot like that before. He wasn't Yuuri, who short-circuited every time Viktor gushed over him. Or to him. They really needed to get past that stage.

"Yeah, he is," Phichit breathed.

"I meant the dog." Yuuri eyed his friend, eyebrow arched and lips twitching. "You okay there, Phichit?"

"I'm fine." Phichit was not pouting at his friend, no. No he was not. Yuuri shrugged at him before walking over to husky and owner. Leave it to a dog to override Yuuri's discomfort with new people. Honestly, Phichit wasn't surprised. A dog was the reason that Yuuri's non-existent Facebook went from _Confused Single Bisexual_ to _In an Extremely Gay Relationship_ (they’re still working on that). And maybe some of Phichit's meddling, too. The pining had been too real. Too. Real. Anyway. Yuuri was approaching this beautiful stranger with none of his usual anxiety.

"Can I pet your dog?" Yuuri asked, as if the stranger wasn't giving him the most stoically baffled expression ever. "She's absolutely gorgeous. What's her name?"

"... It's Princess." The stranger looked as if he'd never had any real human contact. At the sound of her name, the husky lifted her head to look at her owner. He reached down and pat her head lovingly. This man was trying to ruin Phichit, he was sure. "She likes her chin scratched, and she loves butt scratches more than she loves food."

"That's adorable." Yuuri grinned and started petting Princess the very second he got permission. “Makkachin doesn't love _anything_ more than she loves food. It makes getting her attention super easy, though. So, what's your name? I think I've seen you in my Comparative Lit class."

"Seung-gil.” The man nodded. "Comparative Lit and Dr. Baranovskaya's Anthropological Linguistics."

"Oh! Right, I remember now. " Yuuri nodded, scratching Princess behind the ears. "That's a tough class. God, Princess is so cute. I wish l could keep Vicchan in our apartment. The pet policy here sucks. How did you manage to keep Princess?"

"I don't live in campus housing." Seung-gil muttered. "It's expensive, but Princess is worth it."

"Ah, yeah." Yuuri nodded, only to burst into delighted giggles when Princess attacked his face and neck with doggy kisses. "Phichit and I are going to get a pet friendly apartment for the next semester. I'll be able to bring Vicchan soon. Right, Phichit?"

"Uh, yeah." Phichit blinked as he was yanked into the conversation. "That's right. I keep looking over my shoulder every time I open the door to make sure the RA isn't behind me before I go inside."

"Why would the RA be behind you?" Seung-gil asked, blinking.

"Phichit has contraband of the Small and Furry variety." Yuuri laughed. "Smuggling hamsters into the apartment was a trial of paranoia and patience. And an exercise in creativity."

"You love them, Yuuri," Phichit huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Don't lie to the beautiful man."

Silence fell over the three of them. Phichit realized a second too late what he'd said. His face contorted into horrified embarrassment. Seung-gil blinked rapidly as his brain tried to catch up to his ears. Yuuri burst into another violent fit of laughter, bordering on cackling. Princess whined at him, nosing his face to make sure he was okay. Yuuri soothed her with gentle ear rubs and chin scratches. Unbelievable.

Un- _fucking_ -believable.

There went all of Phichit's carefully crafted reputation. He let out a strangled dying sound. Couldn't the ground just swallow him whole now? No? Damn.

"Uh... I'm gonna... Go now. Yes." Phichit squeaked, turning to leave. "It was. Uhm. Nice meeting you, Seung-gil. Bye!"

Yuuri watched as Phichit hightailed it away from the cafe. So much for getting Phichit to pay for his lunch. Rude. Anyway. There's a classmate to talk to and a dog to love on. "So that was Phichit, my roommate. Sometimes his brain-to-mouth filter shuts down. He thinks you're pretty, evidently. Anyway, we're thinking of taking Experimental Lit next semester. What about you?"

"I heard it has a lot of writing," Seung-gil said, shrugging. "But I've also heard that Professor Cialdini is a fair teacher."

"He is!" Yuuri nodded. "He's my faculty advisor; he's really good when it comes to really awkward students. Professor Cialdini is also the head of the writing department. I've taken a bunch of his classes, he might actually be getting sick of me."

"It sounds like you're trying to sell me something, Katsuki. "

"Maybe only a little." Yuuri laughed. "I just like to have people I know in my classes? Viktor and Chris have called me an awkward turtle, so…"

"Well, I was considering it." Seung-gil snorted. He shook his head. "I mean, the course looks really interesting."

"Right?" Yuuri grinned. "Oh, give me like, two minutes. Phichit dragged me out of the apartment for food, but he's _clearly_ bailed on me. Do you want anything?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Seung-gil shrugged. "Going to eat and run?"

"I really should. We have that Comparative Lit project coming up that I still haven't finished. But Phichit will probably murder me if I don't take this break." Yuuri got to his feet and dusted himself off. "So let me grab a sandwich and a coffee or something. I'll be right back and we can talk Lit."

"Sure. I'll be here."

* * *

Lunch was a lazy affair, but Yuuri found his second wind. He felt he could get up and finish the rest of his Lit project by the end of the night. It helped that Seung-gil was a stalwart companion in Lit Suffering. Yuuri finished the dregs of his coffee with a relaxed sigh. The break was much needed even though he'd been dragged out of the apartment, with the bribery of seeing dogs the only thing that prevented him from kicking and screaming the whole way to Paw Beans. He grinned at Seung-gil. "So Phichit and I have a study block in the library tomorrow. Viktor and Chris will be there, too. And it's Viktor's turn to bring food. Do you wanna join us?"

"And you say Phichit will be there?" Seung-gil bit his lip. He didn't want to seem eager, but... Phichit was cute and no one had ever called him beautiful before. Not that he'd heard, anyway. And they'd only just met! What was _wrong_ with him?

"Yep. He never misses our study block." Yuuri nodded. "We rotate who brings food. I think Viktor's bringing homemade pirozhki this time. Last week Phichit cooked and the week before Chris brought these stupid expensive finger foods and little desserts. It wasn't the most productive of days. Next week is my turn, unless you like hanging out and studying with us and want to bring food."

"...We'll see." But that was pretty much a resounding 'yes' from Seung-gil. Especially since Yuuri's very cute and flustered roommate.

* * *

Next week's study block was spent watching Phichit and Seung-gil fluster each other and embarrass themselves.

It would still be another semester, with a very long summer in between, before Phichit and Seung-gil actually started dating.


End file.
